


Watching

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archeo AU - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Max thinks herself alone for an evening of self-indulgence. Little does she know, Rick is wide awake.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Watching

She thought herself alone and so tended to her needs as they arose. Their journey had been a restless one and Max hadn't had time to properly take care of herself - not that this was a pressing issue, especially with their adventures taking up most of her mind - but now seemed as good a time as any for a bit of privacy. Her tent was hers alone, Rick's right next to it, and she placed the little lantern onto a nearby crate before leaning back on her cot, lifting the hem of her dress and sliding her underwear off her legs. It wasn't stress she needed to get rid of, it was a moment of self-indulgence before well-deserved rest after a long day at the site.

Rick was still seated at his desk, bent over his notes which he read by the bright light his lantern spilled over the papers. He was content with their day's findings, scribbling a report into his work journal before retreating to his cot with a slim book about Seneca. The gentle wind made the tent sway lightly and he realized he had forgotten to close the flaps that made the door. As he got up to tie them into place he heard a faint gasp from the tent next to his belonging to his expedition partner. At once he felt torn between not wanting to pry on the young woman and making sure that she was alright; though not a whole lot could have happened during the last couple of minutes. Another sigh halled from her tent and Rick decided to confront her lest something of a more serious nature had occurred.  
There was not much he could do in terms of knocking so he carefully moved to open the entrance and froze immediately at the sight in front of his eyes.

Max was squirming on her cot, one hand firmly grasping her own exposed breast and twisting a stiffened nipple between her thumb and index finger while her other hand moved rhythmically between her splayed thighs. She was moaning unabashedly, her mouth open and her eyes shut, and swore under her breath at certain intervals. Rick, gaping, dared not to move out of fear that he might surprise her and interrupt her ministrations, though he could not quite believe what he was seeing. Was she unaware that the noise she made travelled through both her and his tent or was she simply careless, or, Rick thought as heat rose up his neck and a familiar warmth pooled in his lap, was she intent on letting him know?  
If so, she had accomplished her goal.  
He knew he could not join her, despite his urgent wish to do just so, and instead let his free had slide over the bulging front of his pants. He'd have to be quiet, certainly make less sound than she was making, but he'd learned to be absolutely silent. When it came down to it, he would have to watch her to make sure she didn't spot him while he was watching her. 

Getting his cock out with one hand was another issue as he was half-hard already. Rick fumbled with his fly, finally pulled out his erection, and wasted no time stroking himself to full attention. He didn't realize how much he had needed this, the primal urge to release, and with an unmatchable image in front of him - not image, a movie rather - he knew that it wouldn't take him long.

Max was writhing now, her breath labored as she rubbed herself into a frenzy, her slender fingers playing both with her breast and pussy until Rick thought she couldn't take it any further. His own hand was working mechanically, tight enough to almost hurt his throbbing cock but loose enough to make the strokes quick.  
"Oh, God-!" Max called out, lifting her hips off the cot before sinking down a shuddering and twitching mess, grabbing hard at the lips between her legs. Her colleague hissed a curse under his breath when she yelled and felt the familiar near blinding pleasure overwhelm him too, thick spurts of semen flying from his hard-on and landing on the dirt where he hastily buried them underfoot. Rick hastily stumbled back into his tent, half-erect cock still dripping from his pants and nearly toppled over as he undressed.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
